


Vengeance, Thy Name is Jerome

by heyystiles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Also the narration is the voice in Jerome's head, Death, Death is a character I mean, Gen, I might not even continue it, I'm honestly not sure of what else to tag at the moment this is only just an idea, Resurrection, gotham season 2 spoilers, that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: Jerome died, but Death isn't quite done with Jerome.
---
AU where Jerome comes back sooner than expected--- a LOT SOONER. Like, days after Galavan thought he killed him. Theo has no idea Jerome is back, and Jerome is incredibly pissed.
(Takes place around 2x07.)





	

 

The world came back to him in flashes.

 

The flickering of a street lamp.

 

A raccoon rifling through a dumpster nearby.

 

A dampness seeping through the back of his shirt--- _hopefully caused by something that wasn't a bodily fluid._

 

The cold concrete of the alley his prone body currently lie in.

 

A taxi driver laying on his horn much too long for Jerome's liking.

 

_Jerome--- ?_

_Oh right, that's my name. Thanks for reminding me, **voice in my head**._

Blinking a bit owlishly and testing out his lungs before making any other sudden movements, Jerome noticed something peculiar--- his lack of fatal neck wound.

 

Quickly thanking whatever hellish being thought he deserved a second chance in this dark, twisted world, Jerome sat up and looked around.

 

He was in an alley, that much was certain.

 

_Where_ said alley was located, was a whole other story, but somehow Jerome knew he was still in Gotham.

 

_You're damn right, I know. 'Smells like Gotham. Smells like sadness, crime, and corruption._

****

Jerome inhaled deeply, before warily taking to his feet. ****

****

**_Home, sweet home._ **

****

The corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly at the thought of being back amongst the living, but his happiness was short lived when he noticed he was still clad in the Arkham signature striped jumpsuit.

 

"Well, that's not very conspicuous... _now is it?"_

Quickly surveying the area once more, Jerome only then thought to check his own pockets for anything that could help get him out of his current situation.

 

_Pants pockets--- **nope.**_

****

_Conveniently located breast pocket---_

Jerome's fingers were immediately met with resistance. Retrieving a small folded up piece of paper from the fabric, Jerome raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

Carefully unfolding it and examining its contents, Jerome found himself even more perplexed than before.

 

Use this second chance wisely.

You seem to enjoy doing

my job a lot more than I do.

\---Death

 

When his gaze reached that final word on the page, a noise across the alley suddenly caught Jerome's attention. A homeless man stirring in his sleep. Wearing a perfectly inconspicuous button down shirt, jeans, and overcoat.

 

"How _delightfully **convenient** \---"_

_\---_

The blood stains didn't do much to add to Jerome's disguise, but at least he was finally out of the Arkham scrubs. He grinned to himself as he pulled on the man's hat as well, disguising his fiery mop of hair, and he began to figure out somewhere to stash the body.

 

Once the man was securely hidden in a nearby dumpster, Jerome smeared a bit of dirt on his face and began walking.

 

No one would recognize him.

 

_He was supposed to be dead._

They'd all have forgotten about him by now anyway, and the thought made Jerome's blood boil. But if there was one person who'd still remember--- it was Jim Gordon.

 

Jim Gordon, the hero cop.

Jim Gordon, the man who came so close to stopping him the first time, but failed.

And failed _so spectacularly_.

 

Or perhaps he should pay Mr. Galavan a visit first?

 

_What a wonderful idea! Thanks again, voice in my head._

You're--- welcome?

 

"But I've got an even _better_ idea. I think we should first say hello to my best pal, _little Bruce Wayne_ ," Jerome bounded over to a payphone, his hand plunging into the pockets of the stolen overcoat in search for some loose change, and coming up with just the right amount.

 

_"Huh, I could get used to this---"_ A devilish expression spread to Jerome's face and he smiled, thanking 'Death.'

 

**And Death smiled back at Jerome.**

\---

 

"Master Bruce---" Alfred's voice carried into Thomas Wayne's old study, and Bruce's head jerked up from off of the desk he had fallen asleep at.

 

The butler's head poked through the doorway moments later to finish his announcement, "---there's someone on the line for you."

 

"Than'y'u Alfr'd," Bruce mumbled sleepily and picked up the phone closest to him, "Who'sit?"

 

_"Heya' Brucey- remember me?"_

Those 4 words sent a chill down Bruce's spine and roused him from any semblance of tiredness all at once. That voice had been haunting his nightmares ever since the incident at the charity event.

 

"---Jerome? H- How? I- I thought Mr. Galavan killed you?"

 

_"Let's just say, I've got a friend on the other side---"_

Bruce, too terrified to question his explanation, sat in stunned silence for a moment.

 

_"I'll be seeing you soon, little buddy,"_ Jerome's signature laugh echoed across the phone followed by the line abruptly cutting out.

 

Bruce hesitated in returning the phone to its receiver for a moment, opting instead to dial another number.

 

The line rang for a moment, before a new voice picked up on the other end. A much kinder, much more trustworthy voice, " _\---Jim Gordon_."

 

"Detective Gordon---" Bruce took a deep breath, trying to not let the trembling in his voice influence Jim's opinion of him, "---it's Jerome... ** _He's back."_**  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's still unbeta'd... I sorta just posted this on a whim to see if it was even worth continuing. Any and all feedback is completely welcome and appreciated!


End file.
